


你不陪我吃饭，我就只能吃你

by Skyeward1234



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeward1234/pseuds/Skyeward1234
Summary: 盾铁甜肉PWP一发完含spanking情节预警！





	你不陪我吃饭，我就只能吃你

“你真的该结束今天的工作了，托尼。出来和我一起吃晚饭吧。”史蒂夫从背后圈住托尼的腰，将下巴搁在对方的肩头。

“再等一会儿甜心，新战甲有一个非常重要的部分需要升级，我今天得搞好这个。”

“但你得吃饭，也应当休息，劳逸结合才能做的更好。”

“天才是需要争分夺秒的。”

“你总是有道理。”史蒂夫无奈的一笑，正想再纵容他一次告诉他最后半个小时，自己在一旁等他，却瞥见了一遍被冷落的三明治和空空如也的杯子。

这两者都是史蒂夫中午的时候拿进来的，他限制Tony不可以喝太多咖啡后两人达成了协议，早餐和午餐他会为他准备，其他的时候不要再多喝。

但显然托尼史塔克先生只选择了咖啡做午饭。  
史蒂夫决定收回自己妥协的想法。

“你午饭就没有吃，现在和我一起去吃晚饭，不然对身体不好。”

“我不饿甜心。”

“可是我饿了。”

“你可以不用等我，先去吃，我完成以后就会去。”托尼依然专注于手头的某个零件。  
史蒂夫觉得自己的魅力受到了挑衅，还好他留了一手。

史蒂夫扭头轻轻含住托尼的耳垂，舌尖诱惑的挑弄了几下。

“嘿，史蒂夫。”托尼被搞得浑身一颤，“干什么。”

“既然你不准备和我去吃晚饭，我只好吃你来填饱自己。”说罢史蒂夫还恶劣的挺动了一下胯。

托尼隔着衣物都似乎感受到抵在自己身后的某个器官已经有了苏醒的趋势。

托尼在史蒂夫的怀抱中转了个身回头面向他，看着对方的眼睛——好吧，对方眼神里已经带上了欲望的色彩。

“我还没有洗澡。”

“我记得我说过你一身机油味更性感，那是属于钢铁侠的味道。”

“虽然我家似乎四处都可以找到润滑和安全套，但这里真的没有。”

史蒂夫没有回答他，而是从裤兜里摸出一样东西，放在桌上。

托尼扭头一看:“真该让大家看看美国队长平时都在兜里放着些什么，老天，你是不是就这么计划来着。”

“这是Plan B，一个优秀的复仇者应该有这种观念，准备不同的计划去应对不同的情况。”

“那么Plan A呢？”小胡子男人挑了挑眉，“我猜是我同意了你的晚饭邀请，在饭后准备回到这里的时候被你按在餐桌上当做甜点吃掉？”

“你可真是聪明。”史蒂夫吻上托尼的双唇。

在唇舌交缠的功夫，两个人已经把彼此过了个干干净净，彼此的阴茎贴在一起，火热异常。

史蒂夫顺手去拿刚刚放在一边的润滑剂，托尼见状顺从的重新把身子转回去，趴伏在桌子上，挺翘起臀部以便史蒂夫给他扩张。史蒂夫每次看到这样的场景都会在内心泛起一阵幸福感——最骄傲的托尼如此顺从的趴伏在他面前，等待着他的侵犯，这实在是太辣了。

即使他们已经做过无数次，但每次史蒂夫的手指探进来的时候总是伴随着异样的快感，明明已经体验过那么多回，但总是那么刺激。托尼不知道是自己带有主观色彩的缘故，还是史蒂夫的手真的那么灵巧，史蒂夫精准的划过他的前列腺，捕捉他的敏感点，仅仅几根手指就能让他意识恍惚，坠进情欲的海洋。

“该死的，可以了，你她妈快进来。”托尼不自主的出声要求，他的性器已经硬的发疼了，再这样下去他就要射了。

“注意语言，总是要强调。”史蒂夫抽出手，惩罚性的在托尼肩上咬了一口，随后将自己的性器抵在已经湿滑柔软的穴口，缓缓的挤了进去。

论床上的事，托尼可谓阅人无数，但唯独被史蒂夫填满占有的感觉是无可比拟的。

啪。

就在托尼感受着被史蒂夫慢慢充满的过程时，一个清脆的巴掌声却在房间炸开，随即一阵痛感从自己的臀瓣传来，在托尼还没反应过来的时候，又一巴掌照顾了他另一边的臀瓣。与此同时，史蒂夫还是缓缓的抽动起来。

“很痛，史蒂夫，你……”

“这是惩罚，托尼，是你不乖的惩罚。”史蒂夫说罢，又是一连三掌落在托尼挺翘的臀上，即使史蒂夫控制着力度，但超级士兵的巴掌还是足够有威力，一个鲜红的巴掌印儿浮现了出来。

史蒂夫本是抱着惩罚的性质准备打他几下就好的，但托尼的反应似乎刺激到了他。

他发觉托尼的喘息比平时更剧烈，并且伴随着不自主的呻吟。史蒂夫知道托尼不拒绝一定限度内的疼痛，甚至有时候他希望自己粗暴一点。

“你喜欢这个，对吗宝贝？”

“别废话！老冰棍儿。”

于是史蒂夫再度加快了抽插的频率，同时并没有停下手中的动作，一左一右的拍打着托尼的臀瓣，看着它的颜色逐渐加深，直至变得绯红。史蒂夫本就爱惨了托尼的屁股，它是那么的浑圆饱满，此时鲜艳的红色只会让它看起来更加可口。

托尼也没想到这会来的这么刺激，巴掌带来的麻疼夹杂着被操弄的刺激，快感似乎比平时来的更快更强，他不自觉的向后送着腰肢去迎合史蒂夫的撞击和拍打。史蒂夫将火热的舌尖探进托尼的耳孔内，温热酥痒的感觉让托尼顿时全身酸软。

快感如同熊熊大火一般烧的每一个细胞都灼热不安，托尼瞳孔都有些涣散，口中不自觉的念叨出一些祈求或是邀请的言语，史蒂夫也没了精力去纠正他的用词文明，他所有的感官仿佛都汇聚在了温暖紧致甬道内。

一种奇异的，好像巨浪一般的快感从里到外地漫出来，拍打到托尼的心口，他全身微微颤抖，将精华尽数洒了在了身下的工作台上——很好，他又被操射了，在没有用手对他的阴茎进行任何抚慰的情况下。史蒂夫也在托尼高潮时甬道的痉挛下缴械投降，将白灼洒在他体内。

两个人抱在一起，轻轻的喘着气。

史蒂夫率先找回了意识，他摸了摸托尼的屁股，温温热热的，还能摸到微微隆起的巴掌印儿。

“老天，这太过了。”托尼发出一声叹息，“你真的是个天才史蒂夫，你总能让我被操的仿佛丢了意识。”

“我很愿意接受你这个夸奖。”

“老实说你跟谁学的这个？网上查的？”托尼靠在史蒂夫怀里，说完后自己少见的脸红了，“你怎么知道我可能喜欢这个。”

“我只是想先惩罚一下不好好吃饭的小朋友，你知道的，家庭教育，这很常见，但我发现你好像很喜欢。”史蒂夫微笑，随后咬了一下托尼的唇瓣，“你大概不知道，你的阴茎因为这个流了多少前液。”

“我觉得大家应该也不知道私下里美国队长能说这么多下流话。”

“我们去洗澡？然后一起去吃晚饭。”

“晚饭，好的，晚饭，我现在不听你的也得听了。”

“那么看起来，这是一个成功的Plan B。”

——END——


End file.
